


By Your Side

by Luna3003



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: First time writing, First work - Freeform, I have no clue what the hell I'm doing, In the word of another Big Soulmate Birds, Kinda?, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna3003/pseuds/Luna3003
Summary: They have been by his side for as long as they could remember.( First time writing! If there is a problem please tell me!)
Relationships: Epona & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Crimson Loftwing, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played either of these games! I don’t have a wii, ;-; or the games…. But I love loftwings to pieces and am so disappointed that only the skyward sword has them.

It first saw him under the great statue. It, like the other young loftwings, had recently gotten its flight feathers, meaning that it was time to meet him. It did not really know who he was, but they flew and flew until the big statue came to view. Some of the others had already arrived finding theirs, their happiness filling the air. Looking upon the clearing, they saw him. With a great cry It swooped down and landed next to the boy. He brought a hand to its bill, eyes wide, almost scared that It would leave. It did not and patiently waited for him. At his touch, something changed, the world slid sideways for a moment, then refocused anew. It became She. She was more, she was whole. She felt his love-wonder-relief. She knew he felt her Happy-Excitement-Wonder. They were together, two pieces slotted together perfectly. She promptly started to preen his feath- hair? She refused to be messy.

A Few Years Later

The Sun showed overhead as always. It was a nice day anyone would enjoy, but She was seething, how dare they, how DARE they put her here. She knew the crude Hylian that was leading always gave her Link a hard time, rightfully taking him as competition for the sun’s attention. She has a name you know, link laughed, but I’m sure she’ll settle for sun. But they went too far today, She felt his spike of Panic-Fear-Rush, and she lurched, slamming into the wood, sending him her Worry-Indignation-Anger. The only reassurance she had was that she felt him alive until he freed her. The Crude One will feel her wrath, DID feel her wrath as the other hylians shook their heads, Groose brought it upon himself.

After the race and the cloth not yet his sun joined us with her loftwing that day. Even jumping onto her back, hugging Link. Then things spiraled quickly, the Black Gale swept the sun down, down, down, Them fighting the baleful wind trying to reach her, the sword and Link’s quest, all leading to her circling the whole in the cloud barrier. Feeling her apprehension, he smiled at her, desperately trying to fool both of them that he wasn’t scared as well.

“I’ll be ok, We will see each other soon ok?” Link patting her once more before falling into the darkness. She panicked despite herself and tried to follow, yet the winds pulled at her at every angle she tried, keeping her up, up, up, as he went down, down, down.

He came back again, and again, eventually finally bringing his sun with him, the town rejoicing, trying to get back normal that they all had lost, but the goddesses willed Skyloft earthbound, and the barrier held strong, holding all of us up and away from our halves. Many Loftwings kept trying to go down as She once had, but she refrained. Link told her they will meet again. Link didn’t lie, She would hold him to that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was different from the other horses. She lived on the ranch with her herd. She ate, she drank, she ran with the other horses, but she was missing something. The others did not mind the hylians that took care of them, they cared not the wandering hands, nor did they care who rode them. She did, It felt wrong to her. This fact baffled her, Why? Why did it matter? She did not know, but She avoided their straying hands. They were not him, but, who was him? She did not know.

It did not change until one day the youngest hylian approached, She was ready to leave when the hylian stopped. The hylian began humming a tune to Her as they sat down. It was soothing to her ears, so she stayed. So did she the next day, and the next. The Hylian, Malon, did not touch, only talked about her day and sung to her. It was nice, it did not fill the whole in her chest, but it was enough for now.

One day a boy approached with a blue light beside him. He was familiar, but they have never met before. Malon knew him though, and introduced him to her. Link, Malon told her. Then Malon taught him her song. The song was soothing when Malon played it, but when he played it, it settled something in her.

Cautiously She stepped forward, ignoring Malon’s wide eyed stare, and nuzzled Links shoulder. Their eyes met as the world clicked into place. They had met again, like he promised. They shared their Joy-Relief-Together-Whole, but it seemed like Link had another quest for his sun, but now there was no barrier this time to keep her. Malon let him ‘have’ her with little resistance and a promise to visit. She was Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Big birds that you share a soul with? Yes Please!? Then we have our faithful Epona. Just… let me have this?
> 
> I’m not the best at writing, and my english teacher would probably cry reading this.  
> Thanks for reading? I was so anxious to post this.


End file.
